


Anticipating Sunday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #575: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anticipating Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #575: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anticipating Sunday

~

Severus struggled to keep his attention on his book, surreptitiously sneaking glances at the clock. Surely it was time? 

His stomach grumbled and he patted it. _Soon,_ he mentally told it.

Moments later Harry entered, adjusting his Weasley jumper. “Ready?” he asked. 

Feigning reluctance, Severus sighed. “Is it that day again?” 

Harry smiled. “Yep. Every Sunday.” He hummed. “I _can_ give Molly your regrets. You’ve been really good recently, you can skip today.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Rising, Severus set aside his book, visions of Molly’s cooking dancing in his head. He hoped he wouldn’t be a glutton. “Shall we?” 

~

Harry nodded, his eyes widening as Severus’ stomach growled loudly. 

Severus flushed. 

“Your stomach’s looking forward to dinner, even if you’re not,” Harry said knowingly. 

“Well, Molly’s food _is_ excellent,” Severus said defensively.

Nodding, Harry kissed Severus. “You can admit you enjoy Molly’s dinners, Severus. They like having you, too.” He grinned. “Molly wouldn’t be making your favourite chocolate fairy cakes if she didn’t.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “She’s making them today?” 

“So I hear.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “Shall we?” 

“Indeed.” And as they stepped towards the Floo, Severus wondered if he’d appear gluttonous if he brought some cakes home. 

~


End file.
